


Tonight is the night

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second music video about Kaidan and Shepard. </p><p>Music: outasight tonight's the night</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the night

I hope you like it. ^^


End file.
